Alvin Douglas
Alvin Douglas (アルヴィンダグラス, Aruvuin Dagurasu), or commonly referred to as Vin, is a male human, a student of his local paleontologist's university of senior classes. He is a young adult ready to jump into a life of his own while living within one of the major cities in 0001. Having the mindset of becoming a paleontologist and Dinosaur King to explore the whole wide world of the new universe in hope of seeing the fossils of ancient dinosaurs as well as all the dinosaurs living in peace, he seeks the best among academic educations to make his knowledge beneficial to his career. While being a mere student of his university, Alvin himself is a well-known junior paleontologist where he resides, specially to those who live near to him. His main dinosaur is a Brontosaurus, nicknamed "Excelsus", a dinosaur of which he found when he was a senior high-schooler which henceforth became his faithful companion. Character Design Alvin possesses features to that of a somewhat Caucasian man with Japanese decent; he is an exceptionally tall person considering his height, while boasting a slender yet refined body figure. His body is toned finely while possessing a certain amount of muscles underneath his peach and rather tanned skin particularly popping up around his forearms, thighs and calves. His youthful appearance is a trait which caused others to find him particularly attractive especially to those who prefer younger men; his face is shaped like that of an upside-down teardrop, his chin being pointy while ending particularly blunt. His eyes are brown in color, while his hair is black and was kept normally like that of a lion's mane; untamed yet delicate and elegant, and on usual occasions can be found being in a spiky hairstyle. His nose is straight yet rather bunt nearing its end, similar to his chin, while his thin lips can be found in the position of perpetual, attractive smile. His typical attire comprises layers of clothing, being casual and free on most occasions. Alvin prefers to wear his clothes randomly though in the same type of manner and design; his preferred pattern of clothing is a simple T-shirt of typical pale blue coloration, its sleeves reaching halfway through his forearms with dark blue color while rings of the same color can be found around the neck area. Over this is a simple shirt, typically of complete white or black color, with badges of his university indicating the fact that he is a gifted student attached onto a pocket on the left side of his chest, while Alvin's favored underclothing is a pair of shorts, always black in color. What is most noticeable from his clothing is the fact that his accessories remain in whatever type of clothing he is wearing, comprised band-like bracelets around both his wrists of three coloration, red, white, and blue, whereas the exact same pair of bracelets appear around both his ankles, with the exception of the color, which is completely black for both ankles. He also wears a red beanie with short and small ear-like protrusions on the sides of his head, cylindrical in shape ending bluntly, with a pair of goggles on them. Sometimes, he tends to wear a more formal outfit, consisting of a plain yet simple black shirt, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with the significant addition of a pair of plain dark blue pants. Personality Alvin is a modest and kind person who prefers to let his kindness take over whenever meeting a person, whoever they may be, his allies, or his enemies. He enjoys talking and chatting to people who are, in general, younger than he is, as well as being a person whom others rely upon in their darkest times. Whenever it comes to chatting, Alvin never boasts nor talk about himself out loud, rather he chose to listen to the chatter of those talking to him, and typically bursts into laughter or a discreet blush of embarrassment whenever someone expresses praises or admiration for him. At heart, Alvin is a man stirred solely by his goodwill coupled with his kindness, rarely, if not never, getting angry to anyone even if someone annoys him too much, and is ready to fully support the ones who are in need of support and help from their vicinity. He possesses a classical and passionate brotherly figure whom others love, coupled with his caring nature which led others to become good in their ways. He is eager to help others and seeks out others who are in need not to demonstrate or to achieve attention from the eyes of many, but simply due to the kindness that dwell within the very essence of his heart. Alvin is also a gentle man, who cherishes others for their feelings and never judges people in accordance to how they look, and even if he did, it was for the sake of jokes which also made others more fond of his unique character. History Abilities Equipment *'Cryo Gear': Alvin's very own, self-built Dino Holder which can function almost the same way as regular Dino Holders with some additional functions. While typical Dino Holders can be held with hands and dinosaur cards are typically swiped over them in order to summon them, Alvin's Cryo Gear takes an typical form of a pendant placed over his chest and on top of his clothing. It is hexagonal in appearance, with the size equivalent to that of a normal pendant with slightly larger and wider area. Its edges are smooth and blunt as well as thin, and gradually becomes thicker until it reaches its center. Alvin's Cryo Gear is teal in coloration, similarly to that of a gem, its front being plain entirely. On the back of the device however lies a mechanical space in silver coloration coupled with the existence of the symbol of the Water Attribute in the form of a glass which often glows visibly in the typical blue color that corresponds with the attribute. Inside this pendant is the Water Stone, capable of summoning forth dinosaurs belonging to the said attribute, as well as Secret dinosaurs. This pendant is connected to a single, silvery and vertical chain, thin as well as small in appearance, that connects the pendant to a somewhat thick and strong string at the length which places the pendant directly on the center of Alvin's chest. Its primary function, other than to summon dinosaurs, is the fact that it can detect the existence of dinosaurs whenever a new one has appeared, as well as detecting dinosaurs that have previously appeared. This is signaled with the faint glow of a blue light on the center of the pendant, and the more the light beeps, the more closer Alvin is to the location of the dinosaur. Alvin's Cryo Gear is capable of corresponding and connected to a computer, and through this method he is able to view where the dinosaur has appeared with a worldwide map, and receiving the data as of where the location is. It also has the function to allow teleportation to be utilized by the one wearing it directly to where the location of the dinosaur is once the data is received. It is only capable of receiving two data at once, and thusly Alvin has to exchange data for every time he travels. The device's general function, to summon dinosaurs of the corresponding Attribute, however, differs from how normal Dino Holders summon dinosaurs; it is done by placing the card on top of the device, which seemingly drains or absorbs the card allowing it to disappear once the dinosaur is summoned, and the method works perfectly the same as to when Alvin utilizes a Move Card for the dinosaurs. The device is fortunately capable of activating Cryo Armor to some dinosaurs, and exclusively for Excelsus's armored form as it was built solely for the purpose of summoning Excelsus with the addition of other dinosaurs, it is capable of activating Excelsus's built-in Move Card by simply tapping or touching upon its surface. Similarly to how the Space Pirates' Dino Holders, the symbolical black hexagonal snowflake, symbolizing the Cryo Armor brand, appears composed out of smaller hexagons within no more than a couple of seconds, which allows the front of the Cryo Armor to attain the same symbol with the size of the symbol equivalent to the device. Dinosaurs Trivia Category:Male Category:Hibridragon Category:Human Category:Character Category:Catastrophic Outbreak